


Maybe If, Maybe Not

by IvyCpher



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Deceit Sanders Angst, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Good Deceit Sanders, Light Angst, Morality | Patton Sanders Tries, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Movie Night, POV Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 00:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Patton invites Deceit to the sides' bi-weekly movie night and he almost accepts their invitation.





	1. Chapter 1

Deceit was in his room, sitting in a spinny desk chair and plotting excuses for Thomas to use to get out of his upcoming family outing. Thomas was supposed to go out with his mother and brothers for an early bit of holiday shopping in the upcoming weekend but then just a few days after he agreed to go with them, Joan called him up and asked if he wanted to go see this concert with them that they got tickets for. And Thomas.. Well he was certainly favouring going with Joan to the concert, but he didn't want to upset his family.

So to make things easier on Thomas, Deceit was making him a list of potential excuses he could use. "'Migraines'? No," Dee sighed, scribbling away that option from a piece of lined tablet paper. "His mother will make him see a doctor if he uses that excuse again." He was just about to write down another idea when there was a sudden, 'shave and a haircut, two bits' knock at his door that pulled him out of his work with a jolt.

Deceit leaned back in his chair, pen in hand and stared at the door. "Yes?" He asked but there was no response other than someone sliding a paper under his door. He heard quick footsteps leaving from outside. Slowly he stood up from his chair and moved to pick up the paper. It was covered in blue coloured pencil hearts and Dee didn't have to read it to guess who it was from. He went back to his desk and read the letter.

_ Hello, Dee! _

_ Here's just a reminder that tonight's movie night and that I'd really love it if you'd join us! I hope to see you there. It starts at 6 sharp! _

_ _ -Love, Patton ♡ _ _

_ PS, if you join us it will be your night to pick the movie!!! _

All Deceit could do for a moment was stare at the letter, he read it again. He covered his mouth with a gloved hand and put the letter on his desk on top of his papers. It felt hard for him to grasp really, the idea of the other sides wanting him around for a movie night? "No," He said out loud to himself. "It's just Patton who wants me there, he would've said otherwise." With a tired, hiss-like sigh, he read the letter for a third time.

For as long as he could remember the other's had been having their bi-weekly movie nights where they all clustered together on the too-small-sofa in the living room and watched movies into all hours of the night. And quite recently, Remus had started going to their movie nights. Deceit was the only one who hadn't been to a single one. And it wasn't that he didn't want to go, he just felt that he would be unwelcomed amongst them all. But now with an invitation…

Deceit turned away from his desk and looked about his room. Maybe he would go, he had no real other plans. It could be fun really, and Patton said it was his night to pick the movie. He had been wanting to re-watch Beauty and the Beast again for a while… Maybe he would go.

With a quick glance at his watch Deceit saw that it was nearly just ten to six. If he really wanted to go he knew he might as well get to it. Taking a few seconds more than what was needed he pushed himself out of his chair, he started to scrounge around his room for the Beauty and the Beast DVD he just knew he had. Finally after a few minutes of looking he found it hidden in his closet under a few spare hats and a hoodie he had once stolen from Virgil.

Movie in hand, Deceit grabbed the letter from Patton from his desk before leaving as proof to show the others- if needed, that he was truly invited to be with them. Then he left his room and started to the living room with quiet steps.

Before Dee even got halfway down the hall to the living room, he could hear them all already there. Some Elton John song was playing and he heard Patton's giggles along with Roman's laughter and the other's conversations. Once at the end of the hallway, Deceit poked his head around the corner ever so slightly so that the others wouldn't see him.

In the living room he saw Roman dancing with Patton to the music coming from the TV, on the couch Logan and Virgil sat discussing the movies they hadn't seen in a while, and Remus on the floor by the couch stuffing monstrous handfuls of popcorn into his mouth from a plastic bowl and watching his brother and Patton dance.

For a split second a smile crossed Deceit's scaley features as he watched them all, watched them being so happy. He took a step forward but then hesitated and looked down at the note in his hands on top of the movie. He wondered if they would still be happy if he showed up. His smile flickered and was gone in a second. He looked up at them all again and shook his head, then turned around. "I'd love to take you up on your offer, Patton dear," He moved the movie and letter into one hand to slowly drag the other against the wall as he walked back down the hallway towards his room. "But I think you'd all be happier without me."

And as Deceit told himself the biggest lie he had ever done before, he had no idea that Patton had caught a glimpse of him before he left and was feeling no less than heartbroken.


	2. Chapter 2

Patton laughed as Roman twirled him and then smoothly dipped him. They were dancing off rhythm to the music, but that was the last thing on his mind. Besides being happy to be with all the other sides, he was also a bit anxious and eager. He had slid a note under Deceit's door just a half hour ago inviting him to their movie night. It made him a bit sad how Dee never came, so he thought that maybe formally inviting him would make him feel welcome enough to come. And he hoped more than anything that Deceit would receive his invitation well and come to watch movies with them.

Patton removed himself from Roman, breathless giggles still escaping. A smile was on his face so widely that his cheeks were becoming sore. Suddenly without really meaning to, his eyes traveled to the hallway that lead to all of their rooms and he saw Deceit standing there at the very edge of the room. But before Patton could say any words of welcome to him, Dee had turned and left. His smile fell instantly and a pang rang through his chest. “Dee..” He muttered sadly to himself.

"Pat? You alright?" Roman suddenly asked, waving his hand in front of Patton's face. There was a concerned look in his eye.

Patton blinked and looked away from the hallway to Roman, then to Remus and Logan and Virgil all by the couch. He had zoned out staring at Deceit and had been standing in the middle of the living room unmoving for some time without even noticing. Just like Roman his fellow sides were giving him curious, concerned stares. "What? Yeah- yeah, I'm fine." He pushed back his hair and sighed, his eyes traveling to the hallway again.

Everyone looked back at the empty hallway.

“I didn’t manifest any shadow demons to haunt us so I don’t want to get the blame this time,” Remus said with a mouthful of popcorn.

“No, no, it wasn’t that.” Patton shook his head. “I’ll be right back,” He suddenly walked past Roman and out of the living room for the hallway. He heard the others call after them but he didn’t turn around, he kept walking until he found himself outside of Deceit’s door.

All was quiet in the hallway and Patton heard no movement behind Deceit’s door, he didn’t hesitate in raising his hand and knocking. “Dee!” He said loudly so that Deceit could hear him through the door. “Dee, I saw you in the hall.” He raised his hand to knock again but ended up only resting his palm against the cool wood of the door. “Why don’t you come down? It would be fun!”

Slowly the door opened a crack and Patton saw the scaly side of Deceit’s face. Instead of his normal smug look, he looked rather apprehensive. “Are you sure?” He asked opening the door a bit more. “Last time I showed up to something all the others didn’t seem to want me there. As you might have noticed, people think I’m the  _ ‘bad side’.” _

Patton bit his lip, “But how long ago was that?” He asked, slowly moving his hand to the edge of the door to ease it open more. “Over a year ago if I remember, and yeah.. While we might not have been so open on receiving you then-” He sighed and shook his head, “We didn’t know you like we do now, Dee. We were being big jerks then, I won’t lie. But you need to know  _ there are no bad sides!” _

Deceit now opened the door fully and opened his mouth to speak but Patton cut him off, “There’s no bad sides, just us trying to help Thomas the best we can. You want to help Thomas don’t you?”

“Yes?” Deceit said almost unsurely.

“You care about him being happy, right?”

“Of course.”

“Then that’s all that matters!” Patton said smilingly. He reached out and grabbed Deceit’s shoulder. “And sometimes we goof up while trying to help him and  _ that’s okay.  _ So, Dee.. Please believe me when I say that I and everyone else want you down there. We want to watch movies with you, we want to talk with you, we want you to be apart of our family.”

And Deceit did something that Patton hardly expected but didn’t disapprove of in the slightest. He hugged him. Deceit’s rough, scaly cheek got pressed up against his own and he could feel his hands clenching into his back. Patton couldn’t help but smile as he hugged Deceit tightly back.

They stood there for a moment, holding each other in the threshold of Deceit's room and not speaking. Then as quick as the hug happened, it ended with Deceit pulling away. There was a faint blush to his cheeks and the smallest of smiles upon his lips. "Thank you, Patton."

"Don't think me for saying the truth, Dee!" Patton grabbed ahold of Deceit's gloved hand and held it. "Does this mean that you're going to come to our movie night?"

Deceit looked down and Patton's smile faltered. For a moment he was quiet, but then he looked up and there was a grin on his lips. "Do I still get to pick the movie?"

"Well yeah!" Patton laughed, he felt Deceit squeeze his hand. "Of course!"

Deceit let go of Patton's hand for only a moment to grab the movie from his desk, "Then let's go." He said, grabbing Patton's hand again. "We can't have them starting without us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few people really wanted more and I'm such a sucker for a happy ending. Comments are very much appreciated!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this comic!!!
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/B3X2jJFHpRb/?igshid=7pe40p5nvx11
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated!!!!


End file.
